A Real American Hero 168
|Synopsis1= Polar Ice Cap. Cold Front, Frostbite, and Iceberg have been tied to a W.O.L.F., walking behind it. They are hoping Blizzard will be able to rescue them. Cobra Commander orders the Snow Serpents, who have already downloaded the data, to get the stolen Soviet hardware on a transport plane and out of there. The Techno-Viper co-leading the mission finds evidence of a man on skis following them. One W.O.L.F. is sent to dispatch him. An ice storm closes in on the troops at the ice cap; time is running short to meet up with the transport plane. In the Manhattan sewer system, Firefly and Crystal Ball make their way into the sub-sub-basement of the Joes building. They avoid a camera and sensors and take a different route by using Crystal Ball's ability to foretell the immediate future. Above them Mainframe and the two original Joes, Joe Colton and GI Jane, feverishly work to get the pulse beam back in operation. They are monitoring the situation in the snow. Duke is also aware of developments and wants an ETA of when the beam will be fixed. In the Pit, the Joes feel helpless as all they can do is watch the satellite transmission of the situation at the ice cap. Dusty offers to get everyone coffee. Dusty gets to the mess hall and there sits the once deceased Sneak Peek. He confronts him about what really happened. He asks him why he and Sneak Peek's family were led to believe that he was dead. Dusty figures out it must have been some sort of undercover mission and asks Sneak Peek for details. All Sneak Peek can respond with is "I'm sorry Dusty you don't have a need to know." The Ice-Viper and three Snow Serpents sent after Blizzard find his ski poles and skis. Blizzard quickly captures their vehicle. Destro and the Baroness are aboard a Night Raven over the Atlantic. They are on the way to stop Cobra Commander from getting the Soviet hardware by helping the Joes. Once again Baroness brings up the ninjas and Billy asking Destro if this is about revenge. At the ice cap Blizzard reaches the group of W.O.L.F.s holding the Joes prisoner. A driverless W.O.L.F. crashes into the column and diverts the Cobras attention while he frees the three Joes. They then escape in a damaged W.O.L.F. Firefly and Crystal Ball start to climb the stairs in the Chrysler Building in Manhattan. Seventy-seven flights of stairs until they reach the command center for the pulse beam. At a helicopter tour business, a group of Night Creepers hijack two helicopters. They too head towards the building. Duke checks back on Mainframe's progress and informs Joe Colton that Iceberg's team has escaped and are being pursued by the remaining W.O.L.F.s. The W.O.L.F.s are indeed in pursuit even though they risk missing the transport plane. The winter Joes call Duke in the Pit, but the pulse beam is still not ready to assist them. Meanwhile, Firefly and Crystal Ball are one-third of the way up the stairs. The Night Creepers are closing in flying the stolen Manhattan sky tour choppers. Blizzard tricks half of his pursuers into falling in a trench. The rest open fire on the stolen W.O.L.F. Now Firefly and Crystal Ball have reached the fake advertising agency. Crystal Ball uses his hypno-shield to fool the fake workers, they think they are seeing Colton and Jane and the two Cobras just walk right in. Blizzard and the other Joes head for the Cobra landing zone. Iceberg asks where the pulse beam is telling Duke it needs to be fifty meters behind them. Jane, Colton, and Mainframe have succeeded in fixing the calibration of the pulse beam. Firefly, Crystal Ball and the Night Creepers have closed the gap. They can't use the beam on the Night Creepers in the city too much potential for collateral damage. Destro realizes the tour choppers are not flying their normal pattern and sees they are piloted by the Night Creepers. The Cobra transport plane has arrived and is landing. The pulse beam fires. The Night Creepers detect they are being targeted by a stealth plane. Since they are in unarmed civilian choppers, they abort the mission. The beam hits its targets at the ice cap. The Joes capture the transport plane. All watch the Night Creepers flee as Mainframe, Colton and Jane get ready to repel Firefly and Crystal Ball's attack. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=* The Joes didn't take a Snow Cat to the base, so why is one showing up on Jane's screen? |ItemsOfNote1=* Cobra Commander is still being driven around in that pedal cab. He must really like that thing! * Apparently the main function of the modern Tele-Viper is to hold up Cobra Commander's smart phone for him. |RealWorldRefs1=* Alvin York really did go up against worse odds than that. * The Night-Creeper wishing to hear "Flight of the Valkyries" while riding in the helicopter is a reference to Apocalypse Now. * The name of the advertising agency that fronts the Joes' secret office begins with "Marvelous." * One of the artists in the ad agency has a TARDIS on his desk. |Footnotes= }}